Phantasy Star Portable I: The Galaxy's new guardians!
by Ren Suzugamori
Summary: In the gurhal system, there is a colony. A colony of protectors who risked life and limb for the safety of all the race. Humans, Casts, Neumans and Beasts. These protectors are know as "The guardians". A array of hero's who defend the races from the monstrous SEED. We now we turn to a young hero with little experience to the world and worlds beyond. Find out who he is, now.


Phantasy Star Portable I

Chapter 1: The Galaxy's New Guardians!

Disclaimer/Informer: I do not own anything from the SEGA Franchise Company or Phantasy Star Portable. This first episode will be told in the main character's point of view. Thank you and enjoy.

Character description in game terms:

Name: Warren Tamamoto Buck the 3rd.

Type: Beast/Human, Beastman for short.

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Height: 5 foot 8

Face/ Face model: 1/ 14 and a black thunder bolt under the left eye.

Eyes/Eyebrows: 7/17

Ears: 2

Hairstyle: 2

Skin color: about 50% in the middle, about a light tan color.

Voice type: 3, kind of high voice for a teenager.

Voice pitch: 40%

Proportion: 45%. Skinny, but has slightly define muscles.

Jacket: 14

Pants: 8

Shoes: 11

Hello, my name is Warren, Warren Buck a newbie guardian. Yeah I know "Buck" is a weird last name, but whatever. Today marks my first official day on the job. I have just completed my basic training and now I am on board the guardian's colony in sector 9 awaiting further instructions.

There I was, leaning against a wall in between a downward and upward stare case onboard the guardian's headquarters looking confused. I was waiting for someone to tell me my next objective. I just wish someone gave me a note or a hologram message to inform me about my next assignment.

"_Ugh I'm so hungry! I wish I ate before leaving the basic training camp. Hm, I wondering how dad and Rika are doing_," I asked to myself as the pang of hunger burned my belly. "_Here catch_," a familiar voice echoed from the bottom of the steps as an energy bar flew through the air and towards me. I caught the candy bar and looked around to see who threw it. I looked down the steps to see a familiar face._ "Laia! What are you doing here_," I said excitedly as I un-wrapped the candy bar and took a bite.

"_Warren, you finally made it. I just made it here about 5 minutes so I could tell you congratulations on completing your training_," Laia said. "_O thanks Laia. That's pretty cool of you_," I said as took another bite out of the candy bar. _"Mhmm, as of today, you and I are no longer teacher and student. We're both certified guardians, eye to eye_," Laia said. "_Wow just hearing you say that sounds awesome. It's finally happening_," I said still trying to find the right format of words for becoming a guardian.

"_Yeah when I became a guardian I was just as surprised, but I was nowhere close to being as quite as you_," Laia said as she pulled out another candy bar and took a bite. "_Hey I'm not quite_," I said while trying to deny the accusations of my shyness._ "Well you're awfully defensive about it aren't we? Come to think of it you didn't really stand out in the academy that much, well in a popular way. You didn't talk too much and you never followed directions either. You were always hard headed and reckless. And on top of that you have a bit of a temper whenever someone made fun of you. In my line of work you have to be the most awkward student I have ever trained_," Laia said as she pointed my personality.

"_Grrrr! I am not awkward and I don't have a temper! I was just a kid back then ok! It was different. Now that I'm older I can make better decisions as a guardian with a more leveled head_," I exclaimed slightly annoyed with a pouting expression on my face. "_*Hysteric Laughter* Why weren't you this funny back when you were my student? And what do you mean "I was just a kid"? You're still a kid; you just turned 14 a month ago. Do you even realize you're the youngest guardian in the history of the guardians? Do you know how many kids your age want to become guardians just for the thrills? In fact, there is a girl that is related to a certain famous guardian that is…well I should say "was" trying to become the youngest guardian herself, but you worked faster than she did and you managed to beat her to the punch. So it looks like you're the history making guardian now so congrats kid. Hmmm maybe someday when you become famous through your action's the higher ups will recommend me to be the next president or something like that_," Laia said while rubbing her nose.

"_You, the president, Ha not in a million light years_," I said with a hint of spitefulness in my voice, in a joking manner of course. _"O yeah? You really think that I won't become the president huh_," Laia asked with a red vain popping out of the side of her head as she pulled my pointy dog ears. _"*dog yelps* You will! You will! You will! I know you will someday. I'm sorry ok. OW! Would you let go already_," I yelled as I slapped Laia's arms repeatedly trying to have her release her death grip on my ears. _"Now that's a lot better, I knew you would see it my way eventually_," Laia said in victory. _"You know that really hurt Laia_," I said while rubbing ears. _"Aww is the wittle baby gonna cry_," Laia said as she patted the top of my head repeatedly, as if I was some type of new born puppy.

"_Gah! Quit it_," I said as I moved Laia's hands away from my head. Laia had continued to laugh at my childish antics for about 15 minutes. _"So Laia, who is this girl you told me about earlier? You know the one that you said that "was" trying to become the youngest guardian in history_," I asked with curiosity in my words. _"Well her name is Lu….. Actually I'll let you figure that out on your own. You're a big time guardian now so you do your own research on your own time_," Laia said as she leaned against a wall. _"O come on! You're no help. I just wish you would treat me like a guardian instead of your little brother_," I said in a pouting mood once again as I swallowed the entire candy whole.

"_Ha whatever, you should be lucky that the president of the guardians approved you in the first place. The appropriate age for students to become guardians is 17, but with your grades on paper and on the field you were a special case_," Laia said as she tapped my forehead. "_Ha I guess I was just a bit lucky_," I said obnoxiously. _"Yeah well that and you have my training so I guess you passed, but just barely_," Laia said as she pulled my head into a headlock and drilled her fist into my head. Needless to say it was a nuggie. "_Gahhh! Stop it! Come on what did I just ask you_," I asked as I struggled to wiggle free from her grasp.

"_Hahaha I'm not gonna lie I'm gonna missing picking on you Buck_," Laia said as she let my head go. _"Well I'm not, geez. Why are you still here anyway_," I asked Laia. "_O yeah. I just wanted to see how you were handling your new found independence what else? Knowing you, you'd probably be standing around looking like a lost puppy. And I was right_," Laia said. _"Grrrrr, whatever_," I said as I crossed my arms while blushing.

"_Well somehow, in the end, you pasted every test, overcame obstacle and endured everything I could possible throw at you and yet here you are standing tall above the rest of your classmates. I have high hopes for you kiddo_," Laia said as she looked at me like I was a professional._"Wow thanks Laia. I can't believe you're treating me like an actual person instead of a punching bag for a change. What's gotten into you_," I asked surprised at my former mentors change in attitude.

"_Well when or if you become a guardian instructor you'll learn how to let your student go out into the world and show you how much they have grown. Kinda of like you kid_," Laia said as she punched my arm. _"Ow. Wow that was really cool of you to say. Thanks teach hahaha_," I said with a joyous smile on my face. _"Alright enough of the sappy talk, I think it's time you go pick up your official guardian licenses. That's a key component in a guardian's line of duty_," Laia explained. _"Good point. I better get going then_," I said as I took off up the upward staircase. _"Hey! The guardians front desk is down there smart guy_," Laia said as she pointed down the downward staircase.

An embarrassing expression came across my face as I stop half way up the steps and turned around slowly towards Laia and smiled. She placed her hand on her forehead with her eyes closed and swayed her head to the left and right with a smile. I ran down the stairs and down the second flight of stairs and passing Laia.

Laia's thoughts: Wow that kid has come a long way, and to think that he came into my class so shy and timid in the beginning to this free spirited fireball. It does my heart wonders to know I taught such a phenomenal kid. And now I'm beginning to reminisce in the past. *Sigh* I need a vacation.

Guardian's Front Desk.

"_Welcome to the guardians, where we protect the future of the gurhal system. My name is Mina. Congratulations on completing your guardians training_," the desk attendant named mina in blue said as she greeted me. _"O thank you Mina_," I said bashfully with my hand behind my head and my eyes closed. _"No problem. Alright let see. What is your name_," Mina asked. _"O my name is Warren, Warren Buck miss_," I retorted. _"Ok Mister Buck let's see where your assigned_," Mina said as she strolled down her PC looking for my data and place assignment. "_O here you are. You've been assigned to the Mobile Defense Force, Warren."_

"_O wow didn't expect that. I thought I'd have a desk job or something_," I said mildly surprised. _"Well according to your file, you've been trained in the saber arts (Delta blade(s)), long sword arts(Plasma Blade), double baton arts( Photon Staffs) and laser fits arts(Laser fists). So it's pretty obvious that they would recommend you to the MDF. You should feel honored. Especially since you are the youngest guardian in history of our line of work_," Mina said. _"Well now that you say it like that I feel like I'm a part of something bigger than myself_," I said with enthusiasm.

"_That's the spirit. Now here is your official guardians' license. Make sure you don't lose it_," Mina says as she hands over my white and blue guardian license. _"WOW so cool_," I said with excitement coming from every fiber of my being. _"As of today, regular mission are now at your disposal. You may accept missions anytime anyplace anywhere_," Mina said. "_O wow this is it. My first assignment_," I said to myself.

"_Wow I think you're my very first rookie I have ever given a mission to so I'm a bit nervous since I'm new to this as well. Ok, this is your first mission as a fully realized guardian. Now let's see_," Mina said as she looked over my profile. As mina scrolled down my Bio sheet, a familiar voice from behind me said: "_Mind if I tag along_?" "_Gah! Laia_," I exclaimed in a surprised tone. _"O Hello Laia. Are you sure you want to accompany him on his first mission_," Mina asked.

"_Of course, I want to see how the fruits of your training in action. In today's mission you'll be leading the team. So it's up to you to get us through this mission_," Laia said. _"O-o ok, sounds good_," I said nervously. _"Hey come on kid show some back bone. You can do it. Don't worry I'll be behind you all the way. So no need to worry your pretty little head_," Laia said to reassure me. _"Y-yeah your right thanks Laia. I'm just a bit nervous. You know with this being my first mission and all so…. wait. HEY! I'm not pretty! I'm handsome_," I said still a bit shaken at the unknown dangers with a hint of childish behavior at the end.

"_Yeah I know, but just wait until you get on the field. You'll get a good fell for actually combat instead of weak holograms_," Laia said with gusto.

My facial expression didn't exactly ooze confidence, but just knowing Laia had my back was relieving enough for me to relax and start to think calmly.

"_Well, if that's settled, let me explain today's mission. At the moment, a number of guard machines here in the guardian's colony are out of control. Your mission is to investigate the cause of the malfunctioning guard bots and restore control of the guard machines. Remember, the safety of the colony is your number one priority. Even if you must destroy the guard machines to maintain order then you are authorized to do so_," Mina explained. _"Sounds easy enough fix or destroy rampaging robots, protect the colony and restore order. Piece of cake_," I said with enthusiasm, obviously enough, on the inside I was clearly nervous and trembling at how dangerous my first mission is.

"_There ya go. Now that's what I want to see_," Laia said as she patted my back. Laia didn't seem to notice I was putting on a show so she continued to encourage my fake enthusiasm._"Now then, Mister Buck, allow me to introduce you to your partner_," Mina said as she lifted her right hand as if she was presenting something. _"O good I get a partner. That's great *Phew*_," I said with relief. _"Hey I thought you were ready to take on some real action by yourself_," Laia said spurious about my change in attitude.

"_I mean um eh well I meant to say it'll be good to have a partner that will have my back whenever I get a dangerous mission and you're not here to have my back_," I said nervously. _"Uh huh_," Laia said with her eyebrow slightly arched. _"Excuse, Warren_," Mina asked slightly embarrassed. O sorry mina you were saying," I said as I directed my attention to her. _"Yes as I was saying this is Vivienne, your new partner_," Mina said as she directed my attention to my new partner. _"O hello. I'm Warren. It's nice to meet y-y-y-…._," Before I could finish introducing myself, I saw a female figure appear in front of me.

She had cerulean blue hair and ruby red eyes. A white gleaming color shined all over her body signifying that she is a cast. Atop of her head, lied two oval shaped accessories that resembled butterfly wings. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was and she was just as tall as me. It baffled me how this female cast resembled a human in so many different ways. I was paralyzed by her appearance.

"_Hello my name is Vivienne. I have just completed basic training recently. I look forward to working with you_," Vivienne said with a bow to me.

As she lifted her head, she smiled at me. Her smile lit my heart ablaze. My face felt like the molten lava's on motaboo as my cheeks took the color of bright pink.

"_O-o h-hello, I'm Warren. I look forward to working with you too_," I said reclusively. _"Hey! Warren! Don't just look at the ground and repeat what she said. You have to give her a proper greeting. What are you shy for all of a sudden_," Laia asked in a scolding tone. _"Um Warren, not to pry on your personally vicinity, but are you functioning correctly? It seems that you are experiencing a rise in body temperature. Oh my! Scanners indicate that you have a temperature of 115 degrees and rapidly rising_," Vivienne said as she placed her hand on my forehead. This only made me blush more intensely as my mouth shut completely like a sliding door.

"_Um hello, Warren_," Vivienne said as she looked into my eyes. _"Eh don't worry about him Vivienne. He's just a bit shy about meeting new people. He's usually more talkative than this. But don't worry he'll come around eventually_," Laia said. _"It's is all right. I have some understanding from all the assorted data I have seen during my training. You can learn a bit about someone's personality from their daily mission reports and instructor evaluations_," Vivienne said.

"_Is that so? So have your done your homework on me_," Laia said. _"Indeed I have. But just what was available to me at the headquarters_," Vivienne said. _"That could come in handy right Warren_," Laia said as she threw her forearm into my arm. _"Huh? O yeah sure_," I said nervously and disoriented. _"Well then, Warren, Laia I look forward to working with both of you in the near future_," Vivienne said with a hint of joy in her voice. _"Same here Vivienne, so I assume you've just finished your CBTE (Cast Basic Training and Education), then this must be your time in the world huh_," Laia asked.

"_Correct. I was manufactured less than one month ago. I may have some short comings but I hope you look past them as we work together_," Vivienne replied. _"Wow a month old_," I said as I noticed how young Vivienne is. _"Hey Warren finally back with us huh? Now back to you "Vivienne. I must say that you are a lot less imposing and more genuinely friendly than majority of other cast's I have come across_," Laia said.

"_Yes. Vivienne is a new general purpose model with analysis functions and combat skills that far surpass those of the general L.O.U type. Perhaps that's why her model has a tendency to be much more sensitive and show more empathy towards others_," Mina said. "_Yeah it's kind of like she organic_," Laia said. _"Or alive_," I said in a low tone. _"Is being alive a bad thing_," Vivienne asked. _"O of course not_," I said energetically. _"O no not at all_," Laia added on.

"_Well, this concludes your mission briefing Warren. Please accept __Machine Frenzy __from the linear line platform __mission counter_," Mina said. _"Will do, thank you Mina_," I said with a smile _"You're welcome. Please be careful Warren and may the holy light guide you_," Mina said. _May the holy light guide you too mina," I said with a smile._

I then walked out of the guardian's front desk with Vivienne and Laia. I then stopped at the middle of the stair case where I first stood a few minutes ago.

"_Excuse me Warren_," Vivienne said. _"O-o yes_," I said nervously at the sound of Vivienne's voice. _"Allow me to say that I am truly looking forward to working alongside you_," Vivienne said to me. _"O uh so am I. H-hey Vivienne back at the front desk I was just a bit nervous to meet you. I never expected to meet you so early and it took me by surprise_," I said. _"That is alright. I've seen your data files and I know how your reactions due to certain situations may influence your actions. But I believe that you are the most suitable partner according to my calculations_," Vivienne said with a smile.

"_O thank you Vivienne_," I said. _"You are welcome. I just hope that with my manufacturing being only one month ago won't slow our progress down. I am still a novice and I don't have much experience and there's a lot I don't know about the world. But in the course of experiencing new things, I hope to become a great guardian_," Vivienne said in detail.

I stood in placed with my eyes fixed on Vivienne and how passionate she is about becoming a guardian.

"_Yeah we can both learn about the world and the worlds beyond. Together_," I said energetically with a smile.

I gave Vivienne my grinning smile that always looked weird to other people, but it's just the way I smile. Vivienne takes a look at my face and noticed that I am happy that she has become my partner.

"_O we need to exchange partner cards, don't we_," Vivienne asked.

As she asked her question, I had been brought out of my intent listing of Vivienne.

"_Yes we do. Here's my_," I said as I handed over my partner card. _"And here is my own. I know we will make an excellent team_," Vivienne said as she took my partner card. _"Here take my mine too_," Laia said entering the conversation. _"Alright Warren I think it's time we moved out don't you_," Laia said. _"O yeah you're right. Let's go_," I said in a hurry for the mission counter. _"Hold it right there kid_," Laia said as she grabbed the back of my jacket and lifted me in the air.

"_Hey! What's the big idea_," I said as I flailed around as Laia held me in the air. _"Aren't you forgetting something_," Laia asked me. _"Um let's see action pallet, Monomate, Diamate, Trimate and Sol atomizers. I'm all set_," I said as I continued to look for whatever I could have possible been missing. _"Ugh what did we just give you_," Laia asked as she held the arch of her nose with her free hand. _"Um your partner cards, what's the big deal anyway…..Ooooooo_," I said as I soon realized what the purpose was behind the partner cards.

"_By that dumb look on your face it looks like you've found out what you were missing_," Laia said as she let me go. _"Y-yeah I need to add you to my team__and then accept the mission right_," I said not reassured about my answer. _"I don't know try it and find out. Maybe you're wrong and maybe you're right. Make a choice quickly. We need to stop those guard machines now_," Laia said with urgency. _"You're right. Let me add you to the party_," I said as I pulled up my team roaster on my action pallet which was on my right forearm. It resembled a watch (G-shock of course).

I noticed my face and Codename were designated under "Team Leader". It took me by surprise to see myself as a leader, but I soon realized that it was just for this mission so it wasn't all bad. I then saw 3 empty slots where I could input anybody whose partner card I had received. I could add anyone to my party. So I then added Laia and Vivienne to the party.

"_Alright now we're ready to go…..I think_," I said still over thinking if I'm doing a good job so far. _"Well I suggest we head to the mission counter and accept the mission. Then proceed to the lunar train where it will takes us about 5 minutes to our destination which is the __guardian's colony_," Vivienne said. _"Alright sounds like a plan. So let's go_," I said in agreement.

As suggested by Vivienne, we proceeded to the mission counter and accepted the mission. Then we made our way to the lunar train. The train itself was large in width and length. I was amazed at how sleek and fast it looked.

"_Wow this is awesome. The lunar train is so cool. So Vivienne how fast do you think it can go_," I asked in excitement. _"Well judging by it aerodynamic foundation and multiple 40 inch wheels attached to the Lunar Train I can say that this train can travel about 205.3 miles per hour without any of its passengers getting bodily harmed or have induced motion sickness thanks to the security harnesses and durable seatbelts. Not to mention comfortable sitting arraignments_," Vivienne said in a refined tone.

_Wow. That Is So Cool_," I said once again looking at the lunar train in awe and bedazzled eyes._"Ugh I swear you'll go drooling over anything that goes fast. You're such a kid_," Laia said as she looked at me in embarrassment. _"Is Warren going to be alright? He looks rather hypnotized by the lunar wing_," Vivienne asked. _"O him, don't worry he's fine. He just really likes vehicle. In the academy he was obsessed with a certain class called "Nano vehicles 101". He had the best scores in that particular class in the history of the guardians' academy. Man that kid sure is already making a name for himself and he's only been on the mobile defense force for about 10 minutes_," Laia said as she saw me ogling the train.

_Indeed he is. Graduating from the guardian's academy is an honor in itself, but at his age it has never been done. It's simply unprecedented. 13 years 4 mounts 3 weeks 2 days 1 hour and 33 seconds old. That is the new record for the youngest guardian in history demolishing the previous record of Ethan Weber's at age 16 from 3 years ago. Warren is a very unique individual. Once again I must say it is an honor to work side by side with him_," Vivienne said as she looks at me entering the lunar train.

"_Hey Vivienne, Laia let's go. We need to stop those guard machines from destroying the colony_," I said I as hung on the open door of the train waving my hand._"Hold your horses' kid we're coming_," Laia said as she began to walk toward the train. _"I am on my way_," Vivienne said as she too began to walk to the train. _"As soon as the girls got onboard the train, we then took off at an incredible speed. Whoooooooooa, this is so Coooooooool_," I screamed as I watched the inner workings of the colony fly by at great speeds.

_Vivienne looked on in confusion. "Laia what is this word "Cool" Warren uses frequently? It is an odd phrase that strikes me as interesting_," Vivienne asked. _"Well Vivienne "cool" is an expression commonly used by teenagers like Warren here to refer to something that is…well interesting to them. You get what I'm saying_," Laia asked. _"I believe so. So if I were to say I think you are cool then would that be a proper example of cool_," Vivienne asked out of curiosity. _"Huh? O well in this case yes it would. Thanks Vivienne. You're an alright cast_," Laia said as she patted Vivienne's shoulder. _"O so the word "Cool" can also be used as a compliment_," Vivienne asked once again. _"Wow you catch on quick. Not that I didn't expect that. You're on way to becoming a great guardian Vivienne_," Laia said with a smile. Vivienne then began to smile back.

As we traveled through the entire guardians headquarters for about 15 minutes, we had finally reached the guardians colony. The mixture of broken walls, destroyed terminals and no guard machines struck me as a surprise.

"_It looks like the facility has taken a significant amount of damage. It must be the work of the guard machines_," Vivienne said. _"Yeah it's gotta be_," Laia said. _"Yes. Seeing how much damage and destruction they've caused, we can assume that the guard machines are out to search and destroy so let's go_," I said with a slight hint of bravery. (My inner thoughts: Wow I sound so cool).

"_Alright sounds like a plan. But Warren I know your nervous, but you have to stay on your guard. Remember all those times you said you were ready to be on your own back in the academy_," Laia asked in a serious tone. _"Yes_," I retorted. _"Well now is the time to prove it! Show me you're ready to be on your own_," Laia said in a stern voice. _"I'm right behind you_," Vivienne said.

With that in mind, we proceeded into the main room. We then came across 2 stray Pannon's. My facial expression as I strolled my eyes up and down the creatures in front was surprised and somewhat disappointed.

"_Seriously? I know I'm supposed to be on guard, but what are those things? They can't be all that dangerous_," I said with one eyebrow arched. _"My scanners indicate that these creatures are called Pannon's. They are fairly weak to physical damage_," Vivienne said in in-depth detail. _"Well then what are standin' around for let's clober'em_," Laia said as she sprung forth into battle. _"Battle mode initiated. Engaging in combat_," Vivienne said as she literally flew into battle as well. _"W-whoa hey what for me_," I yelled as I tapped my action pallet and out came my plasma pistol and beam sword in a digital display of green lights.

The three of us charged into battle without any hesitation. The two of the Pannon's didn't stand much of a chance. The way Laia and Vivienne destroyed those Pannons was simply unbelievable. I barely caught of shred of action due to the fact that the girls were all over the Pannons.

"_Whoa you guys were awesome_," I said in awe. _"Hey keep you head in the game! We have to keep moving_," Laia said to me. _"Sensors indicate that there are 3 guard machines in the next room. We should proceed with caution_," Vivienne said. _"Right, let's go in on our toes_," I said trying to sneak into the room

Laia's thought: _Ugh sneak in on our toes? Geez I need to teach this kid some phrases. That was awful._

Upon entering the next room, Vivienne's prediction on the guard machines was accurate. Two guard machines had been on the rampage by shooting up the vicinity and all who may enter.

"_Yikes! Those guard machines are malfunctioning big time_," I said in a scared tone. _"Warren, don't lose your nerve. All we have to do is destroy them and move on. So no worries_," Laia said. _"I am ready to engage the enemy. Warren whenever you are ready I shall attack_," Vivienne said as she prepared herself. _"Ok. Let's wait until they are completely turned around. That way we won't get detected and shot at too much_," I said as I formulated a sneak attack.

Once the guard machines turned around, I ordered the attack on the guard machines. As the attack had been successful, little did I know that they would explode after we cut them to pieces. I had been sent flying into the wall back first. I managed to scratch my head in the process.

"_Owwwww, crap that hurt! Ok from now on we need to be a bit more cautious around these things. We should focus on using projectile attacks against these guard machines. Is that a good idea_," I asked not knowing what I was saying. _"I have no objections to your strategy. It seems like the most logically course of action in the matter seeing as thou the guard machines detonate after being critically damaged_," Vivienne said.

"_Well looks like your using your head now kid. Not bad for your first fight. Now hold still. We need to bandage you up before we move on_," Laia said as she placed a bandage onto the left side where the scratch was following up with a Monomate to my head. _"Thanks Laia. That feels a lot better. Now let's move on to the next area_," I said as I led the party towards another door up ahead. Before we could press onward towards the next door, 3 creatures that had resembled a sort of squid like monster only with arms and legs. _"Watch out, those are Seed forms! They're extremely dangerous! We need to stay alert around them. You may never know when more might pop up_," Laia said as she switched weapons from her laser fists to her favorite weapon of choice as she switched weapons from her laser fists to her favorite weapon of choice the spear. "_Seed form? Whoa these things are uglier that I thought," _I said as I drew my heavy plasma blade.

I rushed toward the group of seed form and swung my plasma blade at them. Unfortunately, the beam blade was heavier than expected and one of the Seed form's caught my sword by the blade and threw me a good distance away from Laia and Vivienne.

"_Hang on kid we're coming_," Laia said as she began to rush towards me. "_I wish to assist_," Vivienne said as she began to glide beside Laia as they took on the Seed form. It only took one of the Seed form to manage both Laia and Vivienne. The last was heading straight for me. Luckily, they weren't all that fast. They didn't seem to run only walk towards us. "_Don't worry I can handle this one," _I said as I kicked flipped off of the floor.

The Seed form began to pick you speed as it was coming in for an over head attack with its triangle shape claws. I picked up my blade and swung it across the Seed form's legs. It collapsed to the ground a loud thud and began to growl in pain. I saw this as a moment to strike and I decided to switched weapons seeing as thou the plasma blade seems to have been giving me problems. I did not have the strength required to weld the plasma blade just yet.

"_Alright let's see how you like a taste of my delta blade_," I said as scrolled my finger down my action pallet and selected my delta blade with side equipment gamma blaster. The Seed form came in for another attack. As the Seed form began to draw closer, I rushed towards it blasting myself a path towards him. Several shot were fired and several shots missed. "_Damn, I suck at shooting_," I exclaimed in disappointment. My shooting skills were so off key that some of my regular bolts managed to almost graze Laia. "_Hey kid whose side are you on anyway!? Didn't I teach you the basics of friendly fire_," Laia asked in hurried tone as she was still fighting off her own Seed enemy.

"_*Gasp* Warren behind you," _Vivienne said as she noticed my unattended friend behind me ready to strike. I turned around slow to see two incoming pincers aiming for my head. In a fast act of unexpected prowess, I turned my gamma blaster around and began to fire it repeatedly into the Seed form's belly. Purple like liquid began pouring out of its body. After the Seed form began to back, I gripped my delta blade and swung it a good 180 degrees to cut off the Seed forms upper body. The amount of purple liquid that came from the now separate lower body of the Seed was amazingly disquieting. It was like an upper waterfall of purple goo.

"_Awww sick! What is this stuff_," I asked as I felt some of the purple liquid splash onto my glove and shoulder. "_Isn't it obvious? It's their blood. Unlike ours, Seed forms have purple blood. But now's not the time for a school lesson Haaaa_," Laia screamed as she sliced through the Seed forms head. The Seed form feel to the ground knees first the upper body slowly afterwards. The Seed form then began leak blood from the head. "_Well I guess these things aren't so tough after all_," Laia said as she swiped the blood off of her spear. Vivienne had dealt with her Seed form accordingly with the use of her Gamma blaster. "_Seed form treats have been eliminated. We can now proceed forward_," Vivienne said. "_Yeah good job you two_," Laia said as impressed with our combat skills.

As we began to slightly celebrate our victory, the sounds of crashing computers and metal clashing against metal began to ring down the hall. "_Gah! What's that sound_," I asked as my ears were sensitive to high pitched sounds. "_I'll do a system check to locate the source…. Warren, Laia there are multiple guard machines in a routine to our position_," Vivienne said as she looked on her wrist panel. "_How many do you think there are Vivienne_," I asked trying to guess how many "Multiple" is. "_Uh try 10, 20 maybe 30 of them right behind us_," Laia said as she pointed behind me. The sounds they were admitting were the same as when we would have defeated them in combat. The flashing lights that followed along their destruction also began to shine as the guard machines all began to rotate rapidly. "Ugh this isn't good! _Come on we have to fall back NOW_," Laia yelled as she pointed towards an opening corridor. We ran for the corridor as fast as we could before the guard machines self destructed.

After 5 minutes of sprinting, we manage to elude the guard machines and are now wondering what could have happened down here in the colony. "_What exactly is going on here? How could every single machine here suddenly lose control_," Laia asked in a hurried tone. "_It's faint, but I'm detecting a photon wave. It could be affecting the machines_," Vivienne answered. "_No way, aren't photon wave legal and highly restricted to the public gurhal system? The amount of damage and chaos a larger wave could do is shut down every cpu in a city in a matter of minutes_," I said shocked at the topic at hand. "_Which is exactly why I'm so surprised. The only possible explanation to this is the work of a terrorist. Good work you two. I'm going to the control room to try and figure out just what is going on here_," Laia said as she began to walk away. "_O hey kid, try and be careful ok? Don't want your first mission being your last ok? Now get moving and destroy as many guard machines as you can_," Laia said as she poked my forehead.

"_Pshh! whatever we'll do our best. You be careful too_," I said rubbing twirling my gamma blaster on my figure. "_Yes, Laia please be careful_," Vivienne said with a genuine smile. After a momentary goodbye, Laia went ahead towards the command room to do some reconnaissance leaving me and Vivienne to destroy the remaining guard bots.

Chapter 1 End


End file.
